1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a laser apparatus capable of controlling a photo-mechanical effect and a method using the same and, more particularly, to a laser apparatus capable of generating a photo-mechanical effect using a pulse laser beam and of controlling the photo-mechanical effect by controlling pulse energy in the state in which the diameter of the pulsed laser beam is constantly maintained.
2. Description of the Related Art
A laser apparatus means an apparatus for emitting light using light amplification by stimulated emission of radiation.
Such a laser apparatus can emit ‘artificial light having a uniform direction, phase, and wavelength’ different from natural light, and the laser apparatus is used in many industry fields based on such a characteristic. More particularly, the laser apparatus is used in a variety of industry fields that cover 1) an optical communication field using optical characteristics, 2) medical fields, such as disease monitoring, low-level laser therapy, and photodynamic therapy, 3) a nano technology field for separating chemical bonds, and 4) a precision machining field, such as diamond processing.
However, the conventional laser apparatus is used only in terms of optical effects or in terms of photo-chemical or photo-thermal effects generated in a range of 80° C. or more.
Accordingly, there is no research on a laser apparatus capable of generating a photo-mechanical effect.